


Breaking The Rules

by Atlantian_Blood_Liar



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Love, Relationship(s), Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantian_Blood_Liar/pseuds/Atlantian_Blood_Liar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after (1X13) Jason and Ariadne want to be together but will they break the rules too do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfiction so please be kind:) I pos it on a different website with errors because of my iPad i will check them before I post here :) enjoy!

Set after 1x13 its about Jason and Ariadne going against minos' will of them being together.

It was night in Atlantis the streets for silent. Jason thought this was the perfect time to sneak into Ariadne's chambers and see her. He ran quickly through the eerie streets . He climbed the palace walls in a matter of seconds and he knew exactly where Ariadne's chambers were from when he tried to kill Pasiphae . He climbed up to the window and there she was a image of beauty. She looked a little too shocked to see him.

"Jason." She said with a big smile."What are you doing here."she asked but she already knew the answer to that.

"Listen Ariadne , I know your father does not want me here but please listen to me for a moment."

"ok"

" I know I should forget these feelings I have for you but Ariadne i cannot. "

She smiled at Jason's words."I'm glad you feel this way as I refuse to ignore my feelings for you."

Jason just stood there grinning and not saying a word. All of a sudden Ariadne walked over and kissed didn't quite believe it at first and then he realised and kissed her back with such force she was rather surprised!

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Jason and Ariadne did not hear it as they were to in love to pull apart. The door opened and there stood Minos .

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Jason and Ariadne pulled apart at this breach of privacy.

"Father!"

" Why is this man in your chambers, And you I thought I told you to forget your feelings for her!" He said glaring at Jason.

"You did but I'm afraid I cannot forget my feelings for your daughter . I love her!" Jason said confidently 

"How dare you say that!" "Guards!" Minos shouted

"Father please , I love him with all my heart I would rather die than see him be taken to the cells!" Ariadne pleaded

"Really!" " You feel the same?" Jason asked 

"I do,I just didn't know when to tell you." Ariadne replied 

They kissed briefly as they remembered they had quite a stern audience!

"Ariadne please may I speak to you? Minos asked,"In private ." He added quickly .

"Of course father."

Minos and Ariadne stepped outside Jason was left in her chamber with 5 guards surrounding him.

Outside her room stood Minos and Ariadne.

"Ariadne are you sure you can trust him ?"

"I do ."

"Are you sure you love him? Will he protect and care for you?"

"I am sure father please I need him in my life I truly love him. He will let no harm come to me he even said it himself and he will always care for me no matter what I'm sure of it."

"Then you have my blessing you may be together."

Ariadne smiled and ran back into her room her father close behind her.

"You and Ariadne have my blessing but if you step out of line there will be an unthinkable you understand?"

"I do sir and thank you."

With that Minos and his guards left them alone. All they could do was smile at each other. Then Jason kissed her hard. Ariadne soon kissed him back. It was clear they were in love.

"Jason I know it may be a little soon but would you like to stay the night I feel safe and I love it when you are here."

"Who am I to say no to the princess of ATLANTIS?" Jason exclaimed


End file.
